The Hobbit: New Destiny
by XxMoonWolfCutiexX
Summary: The humans know how the unicorns think, The humans know how to kill them, The humans took everything worth living for, Now, they've come to take the things worth dying for... The Hobbit, a story within the story that love and horror both reside... ThroinxOC
1. Prolog Characters

**CHARACTERS**

**Tara The Unicorn:**

**Age: **399 years old

**Apperance: **(unicorn form) Like a standard unicorn, white horse with pink eyes, golden bangles around her front/left hoof. curly mane

**Apperance: **(Human Form-She can only do this if her power is drained) white curly hair that reaches to her shoulders, wears normally a white dress with a pink tinted necklace, never has worn shoes in her entire life. Wears the golden bracelets on left arm. When travelling with the company, if she has any stored magic left in her, she could transform her normal etire into a white blouse, and black leggings, white boots, the necklace turns black, still bangles. Still no shoes. Even as a human, it's evident she's a unicorn because of the scar on her forhead where the horn should be.

**Persona: **Nice, timmed. Scared of anything that threatens her. If anyone/anything treatens her company or child she's gets inraged. or even when Thorin intises her during sparring she can let out her true emotions...hehehe

**Family: **She had a father, mother, brother, and a mate but, they all where killed by man. (She was 213 years old at the time been alone sence)

**History: **Tara grew up well in a city of Unicorns. A barrier protecting her and her family, untill a dragon swooped from the heavens and tore open the castle to steal their life sorce: The WatersEdge Gem. Which took down the barrier, they where defenceless...From a colony of 2,000 dwindled to only...300 I dare say. Scared and unsure if the dragon would return the unicorns set out, to leave their once beloved home. By that time, Tara was happily engaged with a black stallion, with a red mane: Tuderion. He loved her, with all of his heart and she was with child. Happly, even though of the trouble they were. But, as fate may be Man had heard the unicorns where magical and theirfor their greed got the best of them. Kidnapping, killing, then chopping of the Unicon's Horns. What they did not know, was that the horses horn's keepsake magic would only last 24 hours after it has been taken from the body; the unicorns soul would be taken along with the horn and every wish the human made, the horse would go through, horrible pain...When the hours are finally up...the horse slips away...and the wishes dwindle...a waiste of life. That Was Tuderion's fate, he too was killed this way by giving up his own life for his mate and unborn foal...Then...Tara was left alone...She knew that her baby would be born in a world full of pain, and death so, she casted a spell on herself so it would be dormant for 187 years and on her 400 birthday the child would soon move in her 'suddenly' Swollen belly again. Then 3 months after, the foal would be born. (Normal unicorn pregnancys) By that time, Tara belives the world would be safe...

**Theme Song**: Breath by: Superchick

**Mate**: Tuderion (Dead)

**Father**: King CeLaras How to pernounce: Ce-La-ras (White unicorn with piercing blue eyes, and a matching tint color horn (Dead)

**Mother**: Qween ShimmerMoon (Grey mare with white mane, black horn) (Dead)

Brother: Datak How to pernounce: Day-tack (Apperence, Unknown) (unknown if alive or not)


	2. Chapter 1

This is actually my first fan-fiction of The Hobbit, so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this movie or book/books of the Trilogy.(...wish I did though...*sniff*) The only character that I own is my character, which is Tara. Let's begin the story, shall we?

The Hobbit: New Destiny

Ch.1: You are Chosen

Happiness was all that the white unicorn felt. Her mane blew against her side as the wind picked up pace. Her breath flowing out her broad chest, a great wanting that was to come. Her child. In three days time will be of her birth-day, and that is when she would soon feel her belly swollen and internal movement once more. She had not at all in the first place to put her foal under the spell, but the danger was overwhelming and the mare was at her wits end. It has been 137 years since the day her herd had finally fallen, and her sollum promise to her mate, Tuderion. To keep the baby, safe from ruination. And, she being the one all alone kept her side of the bargain...her child was not to move, no heart beat...until now...

Tree's above the mare swayed as the sky dimmed itself to the setting sun, the plants somehow knew their own understanding to days end. Welcoming all living creatures such as herself, to the overcoming night. Tara sighed great fully, leaning her broad head to the ground. Silk like grass tickled her nose, and the mare chuckled softly. At this time in Middle Earth, no other creature could have been happier than she, this was her moment in all those days and hours to finally rest...but, this world was not perfect...as the horse closed her eyes...she was snatched up by her hooves, into the darkness that soon was to engulf her.

Tara awoke, long eyelashes blinking, trying to pinpoint the movement close by. She felt bodies rubbing up against her sides, at first was fear, soon to realize it was horses. Their own horror emitted off their beings, shaking legs and whimpers escaped lips. The unicorn turned to the pinto and with gentle grace nickered to her. "what is going on?" The mare asked, trying hard to hide the shakiness in her voice, not to startle the young one. "We've been taken away from our company, trolls, nasty things. Plans to eat us they are, we cannot escape, I've tried!" It cried, baying back, and to Tara's understanding she too noticed the rope tied to both of their muzzles. This did not bother the unicorn, no... she could simply burn it by the use of magic. But, her own thoughts roamed to the under question the young filly gave her. "Company...Trolls?" She muttered, her tail swished with confusion. Giving the mare a slight nod, Tara glanced around herself wearily. "Oh, that Troll..." The unicorn groaned. Ahead of she and her cousins was a sight to behold. Gross creatures they where by anyone's standards, although something did catch her eye. A short man by the boiling pot, curly brown hair, laid back attire, and most importantly, bare feet! My, Tara had only seen a handful of these little people in her entire being, it was as she could recall a Hobbit! Even in the dire situation, the mare could not help being the slight bit joyfully. Not only was she happy to learn/see new things, but her persona could sometimes get the best of the mare... (may GOD bless her heart)

This man, to her he had begun to distract the stupid beasts by yelling out things like, "They have worms, all of them are infested!" His own small chubby, hands pointed behind him, from her point of view Tara could not see. However, groans, yells, and even curses where emitted by at least 12 or some men. After a few moments they became silent, then all started to agree with the hobbit. The troll on the far left who had thrown the fat one down stared down, seeming to size him up. Tara gasped, her ears flicked back with fright. "_That...THING is going to eat him!" _She screamed mentally, her own stature shook but, pushing that aside she had to at least DO something. With a sudden idea, she yelled. "HEY, BONEHEADS!" With that degrading slander, all three of the monsters turned to glare at her direction, wincing to see their full features, to put nicely...eww.

Before she could make a run for it, A older man came in from her side view to make his appearance atop the large rock that had been blocking the rising sun from the Trolls.

"Let this be the end of you!" He shouted as he split the rock in two and let light flood over the area, turning the Trolls to stone. The Hobbit struggled to stand up as the wizard came down and started to release the Dwarves that had been tied up over the fire. As the shorter man finally stood up he was swiftly tackled back onto the pile of Dwarves. Sighing in relief, Tara's own worries died down slightly. "My hormones must already be acting up..." She snickered, letting the pinto's gaze drift to her in a questioning manner. "Who was that?" A young dwarfs voice spoke between the group, all heads looked around. One in particular, Tara understood mainly should be the leader stared off towards her. She stiffened. "Over there." He announced, his proud voice echoed through the canyon. Being told by the Dwarf, they walked over. Tara whimpered backing a bit, thinking her own horn was to be taken like those of her dead family. Though, the horses beside her, was indeed joyful. Cocking her head, the short men pulled out weapons and began to cut the ropes that binded them.

A blond dwarf held his dagger to cut the rope, then only to stop as his blue eyes rested on her pink ones. "Agh...Gandalf!" He yelled over his shoulder, backing up. The rest of the dwarves who had their pony's back heard his call and turned to stare towards the white horse. Faces fell, they too had seen the tall horn that stood on her head. The wizard once again popped his head into view, blinking calmly at the unnerved Dwarf. Seeing that the man was not facing the elder, he turned to Tara's direction both eye brows raised in surprise. "T...Tara...is that you my dear?!" He chocked out, stumbling over his own words. The horse was taken aback, her snout twitched, ears laid flat against her head. "Ye...yes" She also blundered, the dwarves where speechless into hear a horse talk. Gandalf smiled broadly and with three single steps, undid her rope to wrap both of his old arms around her in a great hug. "My child, I cannot believe that you are indeed alive!" His head rubbed into her hair, smelling in unneeded memories to be explained. With one whiff the man knew her past, he was a wizard after all.

"You as well, old man. How are you holding up after all this time?" Tara questioned leaning away from the his grasp. Gandalf nodded greatly, then thinking it over he shrugged. The horse threw back her head chuckling. "Indecisive as always..." She muted half to herself, only those that stood close enough could hear. Sunlight board down on them, peace again filled her mind and Tara seemingly wanted to drift away when her mental state was interrupted. "So you know this...mare?" The leader spoke, unknowingly how to put his sentence in a kind manner not to upset the wizard or Tara. Gandalf smirked, "Yes, Thorin...I should know her, because I was the one that saved her very own life..."


End file.
